


dwindling self-control

by marin27



Series: Once Upon A Found-family-clan [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: A Clan of Two, Accidental Baby Yoda Acquisition, Din Djarin's only weakness is Baby Yoda, Fluff, Gen, Internal Monologue, ManDadlorian, Mild Fluff, Space Flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marin27/pseuds/marin27
Summary: Sometimes Din wonders why the Child is important to him.This is one of those times.----aka a short fic about Din being a little impulsive because of the cutest kid in the galaxy.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Din Djarin & Baby Yoda
Series: Once Upon A Found-family-clan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603552
Comments: 17
Kudos: 243





	dwindling self-control

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically a fic about Din and baby yoda traveling around. Baby yoda sees planet and wants to go.

“No, we are not stopping.” Another soft coo reaches his ears and Din can’t do anything but let out a tired sigh. For all his years of training to become a respected bounty hunter, Din has found himself to be at his wits’ end when the Child is involved. 

His self-control gets thrown out of the window when it comes to the little one. His impulsivity (which is something Mandalorians are _not_ known for) is put to the test when the Child throws out his little green hands and gives a tiny gurgle in response to any of Din’s comments. 

Right now, the Child has been doing nothing wriggle and babble in his hastily-made seat, waving his arms to catch the attention of Din. He immediately understood what the Child wanted as they had passed by a rather colourful planet, speckled with dazzling bright greens and pinks. 

Briebi, it is called, a planet known for their excitable inhabitants who produce sweet treats and host big celebrations for younglings to enjoy. Parents who can afford travelling visit the planet to spoil their children. It’s the perfect place for little ones to have a fun time, considering everything is disgustingly vibrant and everyone there is… peppy. 

“You wouldn’t like the noisy people down there.” The Child lowly hums, almost as if disagreeing with his statement. 

Din has only ever once gone there to pick up a bounty. And kriff, the planet looked like a rainbow had projectile vomited all over the place. Everything seemed to hurt his eyes. The offensive glares of the shiny toys, the treats that were covered in copious amounts of sweetener; Din almost wanted to puke himself. 

“They have overpriced toys.” The little one didn’t even look perturbed at that. In fact, he seems to eagerly lean over the seat, smiling even wider at the mention of toys. There’s a slither of reluctant irritation in Din’s chest. This kid would be the end of him, both in the good and bad way. 

The bounty had tried to hide away on the planet, thinking it’d be the last place anyone would find him. He was right, but no one can hide anywhere if they have the misfortune of a bounty fob tracking them. 

Din glances at the Child, who grins toothily, cooing. 

He’d know. 

But thankfully, the bounty hunting business is behind him. It’s only him and the Child against the galaxy. And Din wouldn’t change it for anything. 

_A clan of two._

Every time he looks at the little one, he’s reminded of why he did it in the first place, why he changed his life at the flip of a coin. Even now, when the Child is babbling nonsensically, pointing at the obscenely colourful planet, Din can do nothing but stare in wonder at him. 

Such power in a tiny, fragile creature. A creature who brings the fiercest instincts and the earth-shattering dread out of Din when a finger is laid on him. Instincts to wreck havoc and destruction. Instincts to keep him close and shield the little one from the horrors of Din’s dangerous life. 

Not only does he contain more raw strength in his tiny fingers than Din does, but he also holds Din’s self-control over him. Din knows he would travel far and wide, throughout the galaxies, past millions of planets and stars, if it meant the Child is in danger. 

The Child truly has no idea how much Din has dedicated himself to him. 

Even now, when the Child has his small hands tugging on his cloak—peeking up at him with a small furrow of his wrinkled face, probably wondering why they aren’t heading in the direction of the obscenely colourful planet—Din feels an ebb in his chest, coming from within the depths of him, of which haven’t seen the light of day since he put on the helmet (not until the Child had entered his life). It goes to and fro, from his heart to his stomach, warming its way through his body until it reaches his fingertips, which urge him to lean down and wrap up the Child in his arms. 

He does so, quickly leaning towards his instincts when fear pricks at the edges of his heart. He’s learned to listen to what his body tells him to do (the reasons why he does points to a more protective paternal side of him) because he rarely makes mistakes when he allows his sub-conscious to take over. It wills him to do the things he never thought he’d find the heart to do. 

Like rubbing his fingers absentmindedly over the Child’s forehead, wrapping his cloak around the kid when a small shiver runs through him, and suddenly steering towards to the planet he promised himself he’d never visit again. 

And when he looks down at the little one, who is beaming like a ray of sunshine in Din’s otherwise dark and dusty life, he winds up deciding that maybe the Child having his much power over him doesn’t bother him as much as he thought. Maybe he is willing to let his guard down for someone he’d burn galaxies for. 

Maybe, just maybe, Din Djarin needs someone who needs him too. 

**Author's Note:**

> How'd you guys like that? That was my first fic about the Mandalorian and possibly the first thing I've written in months. So forgive me if I'm a little rusty.


End file.
